


The Storm

by Callista_Blake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Cheating, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Universe, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Series, Unrequited Love, dramione - Freeform, dramione oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callista_Blake/pseuds/Callista_Blake
Summary: In the midst of a coming storm, Draco and Hermione finally have the opportunity to finish what they started 15 years ago. A Dramione one shot version of the American short story, The Storm.





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> The Storm by Kate Chopin is a short story that was assigned as reading for an English class I was taking and while reading it, the idea for a Dramione fan fiction came to me. I tried to keep my version as true to the original story as I could while making it a plausible fic. If you don’t like the idea of Draco or Hermione cheating or not getting a happily ever after, don’t read. You have been warned. This was my first go at writing smut, so yeah it probably is pretty tame compared to some and possibly cringeworthy but I will let readers be the judge of that. Also, while I do my best to personally keep everything grammatically correct and understandable, I didn't use a beta reader and cannot guarantee that I caught everything. I definitely recommend reading The Storm just for fun to compare and contrast (you can find it on Google in PDF form). I do not own The Storm and of course the Harry Potter universe is JKR’s world. I just play around in it.

The leaves and air were so still that Ron was sure it was about to rain. He was just stepping over the threshold of the Burrow to drop off his mother’s shopping when the first drops began to fall. He had been in Diagon Alley all afternoon with his daughter Rose and had run a few errands for his mother since he and Hermione had built their home so near to his family home. Molly would not hear of his walking Rose home with the storm so near, and said that taking Floo Powder home would deprive her of her right to an unexpected but welcome visit with one of her grandchildren. So, it was with a resigned air that Ron sent a Patronus message to his wife warning her of the coming storm and that he would be home after it had passed.  
“Mummy will be afraid, won’t she?” Rose stated as she looked up at her father. At four years old, she was remarkably clever, her mother’s daughter most certainly.

“She’ll be okay. Aunt Ginny might still be visiting with her like she was when we left to go out today, but we have a surprise for her to cheer her up when we get home. Remember?”  
The little girl grinned as she did indeed remember helping her father pick out a sweet for herself, for him and one to give to her mother. 

As luck would have it, Hermione was oblivious to the coming storm until Ron’s patronus arrived to warn her. She was indeed terrified of storms and while she did appreciate that Ron had thought to tell her that he and Rose would be delayed getting home, she couldn’t help but feel unduly irritated by the fact that had he not sent the message she likely would have missed most of the storm. She had been doing paperwork for work and was absorbed as deeply as when she had studied for her N.E.W.T’s. Upon receiving the message however, she ran outside to gather the wash from the line. There were some chores she still preferred to complete in the muggle way, to feel connected to her muggle roots and to remind herself to never take magic for granted. 

As she waved her wand and sent the laundry into the basket perfectly folded to save time, she heard a disturbance near the gate. She swung around with her wand still up to see an amused Draco Malfoy standing there. 

“Easy there Granger, just passing through to see if I could use your fireplace to get home. I was on broom and don’t fancy drowning today. It’s going to be a pretty bad storm. But if I’m interrupting laundry day…” Malfoy laughed with some of his old school-boy arrogance.

“I do enjoy getting to disappoint you Malfoy. As it happens, we are out of Floo powder. Ginny used the last of it not an hour ago. Ron is picking some up in Diagon Alley today and won’t be back until the storm is passed. You’re welcome to wait out the storm inside though.” Hermione said, but as she was smiling, the malice of her words was softened. 

Malfoy weighed the options, looking at the house and the rapidly approaching grey clouds and seemed to make up his mind to come inside. He opened the fence and hoisted his broomstick over his shoulder. Hermione grabbed the basket and the two of them made their way in the house with hardly a second to spare before the rain began to come down. The gale was so strong that Hermione had to place Impervious charms on the doors and windows to keep water from getting in the house. 

“What brings you to this part of the country, Malfoy? I thought you lived near London now.” Hermione asked curiously.

“Visiting a friend and with Astoria and Scorpius with her family right now, I have been taking opportunity to fly as much as I can. Scorpius loves flying as much as I do, but I never enjoy it as much when we fly together because I spend all my time watching him.” Draco was trying to keep talking about mundane things to keep himself from thinking about the fact that this was the first time he had been truly alone with Granger (Well Weasley, now) in almost 15 years. Sure, since the war ended they had been on acquaintance terms and were cordial to each other when they met in public and at functions, but they had never discussed the evening the two of them had shared and he wasn’t sure he could keep from doing so this evening without exceptional willpower. 

She was a little fuller of figure than she had been then, and it did nothing but accentuate her curves. She had lost nothing of her sharp wit and vivacious nature over the years. Her brown eyes still looked curious as ever and her bushy hair, while tamed at the Ministry and in public these days, looked as wild as it had been in school today. No doubt a product of a rare day at home.

Hermione gave a small squeak and covered her face with her hands as she stumbled backward from the window. The flash of lightning and answering clap of thunder shook him out of his internal survey. She fell backwards and he reflexively put his arms around her to steady her.  
“Merlin’s Beard Granger, I never thought I would see you afraid of anything, let alone a little thunder. Not a girl who has stared down death multiple times, a few of which were in my presence.” Draco chuckled with a booming laugh not unlike the thunder itself. He was extremely aware of the way his body had reacted to having her there in his arms, comforting her in a way he hadn’t since the night of the Yule Ball, 15 years prior. 

“Ugh”, Hermione scowled pushing herself out of his arms. He laughed again and brought his hand back to her face, trying to ignore how eager he was to have a reason to touch her again.  
He smiled at her and said, “Seriously though. It’s okay, don’t be scared. Nothing will happen to you while I’m here.”

He pushed her hair out of her face and felt his breath catch in his throat. Her lips looked pink and soft and moist as she ran her tongue over them nervously. Draco swore internally as the front of his pants did not miss the gesture either. He was a grown man for god’s sake, not a preteen in a broom closet for the first time. She looked so much like she had that night that he did exactly what he had done that night. He gathered his courage and pulled her lips up in a kiss.

When they broke apart, Draco looked at Hermione with a hesitancy that swiftly moved into tenderness and then into passion. 

“Do you remember- that night after the Yule Ball, Hermione?” The usage of her given name startled her into looking up and Hermione felt her heart race, and she did indeed remember as she looked into his heated eyes. She had just finished her screaming row with Ron in the middle of the Gryffindor common room and after going upstairs to her dormitory had found an insufferably giddy Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil itching for gossip about the row and her date with Victor. She had immediately disengaged herself and for the first time in her school career (aside from all the times with Harry and Ron) snuck out of the common room and wandered the castle. Hermione had found herself in one of the unused classrooms on the third floor and had been miserably charming objects to fly around the room trying to kill time until she could be sure that Lavender and Parvati were asleep. That was when Draco had found her. 

As he told her later in the evening, he had extricated himself from Pansy Parkinson after she had disastrously misunderstood that Draco had asked her to the ball as friends. He too had been trying to wait until both she and the rest of the snickering Slytherin fourth year boys had gone to bed so as to not have to deal with their knowing smirks and jibes. They had just started to exchange a few of the usual insults when a noise alerted them to Peeve’s closing proximity and they had been forced to help each other hide for cover in a nearby broom cupboard. 

Perhaps it was the anger that she had felt toward the whole spoiled evening, maybe it was the adrenaline of having snuck out after hours and nearly being caught, or just the mere absurdity of being trapped in a broom closet with one of her most hated enemies, but when they bumped heads in the closet and Draco gave her a look remarkably similar to the one he was wearing right now, she had felt the same flutter of her heart. When he leaned in to kiss her, she didn’t pull away. Oh! -how he had kissed her. His lips, slightly chapped and rough had molded into hers so perfectly, and she had kissed him back with a fervent passion she had been disappointed never to again replicate, even with Ron years later. An invisible truce had been formed for the night. They spoke to each other without malice or insult for the rest of the night, staying in the empty classroom talking well into the morning hours, as two old friends rather than life long enemies. Draco had admitted that he had fancied her a bit after she had slapped him across the face their third year and that was part of why he took the mickey out of her so much. She had apologized for the slap and admitted the same attraction from their first year up until the first time he had called her a Mudblood in the second year. She had also told him with a blush, that had it not been for his constant bereavement and insults she would still have fancied him.

Astoundingly, Malfoy had apologized to her for the insult second year and for all the ones after that, but had ended by saying that he couldn’t promise that it wouldn’t happen again in the future. Pureblood propriety and all. Even after the end of the second Wizarding War when the Malfoy family had publically endorsed wizard-muggle relations and denounced blood status, he was sure that his mother would have had a stroke had he sought a relationship with a muggleborn witch, let alone Granger. That was of course to say nothing of what his father, her family, the Weasels, or Potter would say. And so, they had gone their separate ways. They met at Ministry events or out in public, exchanged bored small talk about the weather or their children and that was it. They never spoke of the one night they had shared, but sometimes Draco would find his eyes drawn to her and sometimes still felt sure he had almost caught her looking back at him too.

Hermione could admit in the privacy of her own head that sometimes she dreamt of what it would have been like if things could have been different. What her children would have looked like with blond hair and grey eyes and to wake up next to Draco every morning and go about their lives together. She sometimes found herself unable to keep from gazing at him when they were in close proximity to one another and was certain that on more than one occasion, she had nearly caught him looking at her too, but now there was nothing to interrupt her attention. As she stared into Draco’s eyes, she felt that passionate feeling again and knew from his gaze that he felt it too. 

They paid no mind to the howling storm or the crashing thunder as their lips met again. Draco’s mouth swiftly moved from Hermione’s mouth and down to her neck, eliciting a soft gasp of surprise that turned into a groan of desire. Her hands moved from Draco’s arms and over his chest. She pulled off his robes and took advantage of the break in his mouth’s contact to kiss him deeply. She undid the clasps on her own robes and sighed in contentment as his hands moved over her soft white breasts.

The two backed up together while trying not to take their hands off one another as the storm outside raged. They fell on to the rug in front of the living room fireplace, and as Draco raised up to remove his shirt, a fork of lightning shot across the sky and illuminated his alabaster chest. Hermione felt her breath hitch as she sat up and trailed her fingers across his warm skin. How many times had she dreamed about this; It felt surreal to find him here and tangible. She embraced him and reclaimed his mouth with hers. Thunder rumbled outside as Draco’s fingers skimmed the inside of her panties. She shivered as he pulled them off her and gasped in time to another bolt of lightning as he inserted a finger inside her. She felt in front of her to find him ready and waiting and she stroked his hard length. Draco groaned and had to fight to keep her touch from becoming his undoing. He took her hand from himself and positioned himself over her. He plunged himself deep inside her and the sudden fullness made Hermione gasp and arch her back up. Draco took the opportunity to nibble her breast as he began to move up and down and her answering moan beckoned one of his own. Their bodies found a rhythm together and as he possessed her, they felt themselves unraveling a mystery they had both long wanted to solve. The storm outside seemed to be climaxing in sync to the two lovers as they moved as one. Draco felt himself reaching his release and when Hermione put her hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes so tenderly, he poured into her both himself and the emotions that would always remain unsaid. 

He stayed cushioned upon her, still connected and dreading the moment when they would have to part. With one hand, she stroked his hair and pulled his head forward to kiss his forehead. The other hand stroked the muscles of his shoulders in a soothing way and it helped him to calm the hammering of his heart. The storm was retreating and the steady rain and fresh smell of the newly bathed earth was relaxing and invited drowsiness, but they dared not surrender to it.

The rain ended and the world outside looked fresh and hopeful. Draco mounted his broom and turned to Hermione who was watching him from the doorway. He smiled at her and waved as he cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and kicked off. She lifted her chin and laughed as she turned away and went back inside to prepare dinner. 

Ron and Rose, trudging home from the Burrow, did not stop to clean up from the day with the Weasleys. 

“Merlin’s beard Rosie, what will your mother say when she sees you? I should probably have done a scouring charm on your dress so she won’t see how dirty you got it the first time wearing it, but I never got the hang of them like she did.” Ron was the embodiment of resignation. He knew that he would likely get an earful from his wife and was just about ready to hear it when he walked into the back door.

“Oh, Ron! You’re back! I was starting to get worried about the two of you. I am glad you decided to stay at the Burrow to wait out the storm. Rose, my love. Go change into something clean and I will take care of your dress.” Hermione smiled at her daughter and gave her a quick hug before planting a kiss on her husband’s cheek. Ron’s prepared arguments for a fight that never came died on his lips and instead he found himself smiling as his wife fussed over him and his daughter and seemed to just be pleased to find them safely home. The small family sat down and had one of the most relaxed dinners they had eaten in a long time, full of laughter and stories. When Ron presented Hermione with the Tooth Flossing Stringmints he had gotten specially for her, she felt content and the kiss she planted on his cheek wasn’t forced at all. 

Draco Malfoy wrote to his wife, Astoria, that night. It was a loving letter full of tender words. He told her not to rush home from the countryside, but if she and Scorpius were enjoying themselves with her family that they should stay a month longer. He was getting on well enough with the servants help and although he missed them dearly, he was willing to deal with the separation for a while longer- their health and pleasure were the first things to be considered. 

As for Astoria, she was enamored upon receiving her husband’s owl. They were in fact doing well. Her family doted upon them and her friends were at the estate as well. What seemed to be the first free breaths she had taken since her marriage were boosted by the heartfelt letter. As devoted as she was to her husband, their intimate life was something she was not sorry to forgo for a while longer. 

So, the storm passed and everyone was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. A lot of work went into it and I really do want to know whether readers loved, hated or really didn't have any opinion. 
> 
> Please give me your honest reviews and comments!
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> XOXO


End file.
